Those With The Will To Fight
by Alex Sheppard
Summary: Mostly a Teyla/OC story but will feature other parings, including Shweir, Ronan/Keller and McKay/Carter AU during Season 4 with a new bad guy The war begins soon.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any the main cast used in this fic. I only own major Robert Gough (cough with a G for those who reads a name in fan fiction and wonders how it's pronounced like me) Riley Jenkins, Kaden Alenko (Although I did borrow the name from the video game Mass Effect, but it's not him) and Mike who currently has no last name or rank, but will have when he makes an appearance... Uh what else ah this story will be rated M for graphic scenes of violence, language, and sex so if none of that appeals to you please don't read it. I should also mention that this is my first fan fic so please be kind but all feedback/advice and ideas will be graciously accepted and listened to. I will try to respond to all feedback, and if anyone's interested in beta reading, because knowing me I will miss stuff heh, heh drop me a line._

_This is mostly a Teyla/OC story but will feature other parings, mostly Shweir, Ronan/Keller and hell maybe McKay and Carter will hook up, who knows. I think it's safe to say this will be set in an Alternate Universe, during Season 4._

_Ok I'm done now on with the story enjoy. _

--

_**Chapter 1**_

Major Robert Gough stood on the edge of the cliff taking in the view of the Outpost below, the orange glow of the sunset glistening against the remains of the abandoned Ancient research facility. "Wow that's beautiful" Kaden said as he walked up to his best friend and CO. "yes it is" Gough replied "Is Riley done yet?" Gough asked. "Not yet sir, she says it'll be a couple of hours" Kaden replied "Great. How did Sheppard's team get out of this mission?" Gough asked "Well Rob he is the head of the military" Kaden answered. "That has got to be an abuse of power" Rob said, with a grin or his face. Causing Kaden to laugh. "do you know when Mike will be back?" he asked "no I heard from him before he took of for the funeral, but nothing since" Rob replied before sighing "OK go back to the gate and let Atlantis know what's going on. I'll keep an eye on Riley"

"Yes Sir" Kaden replied and headed towards the gate. Rob walked towards Riley. "Hey Riley, how's it looking?" he asked looking down at his teams scientist "I'm getting there sir" She replied "Shouldn't be more than an hour" "An hour? Kaden said two" Rob replied. "Yes sir but I had a bit of luck with the power source. See it turns out….." "Ah that's all I need to know" Rob interrupted not wanting to hear another techno-babbled speech. "I'll let him know." Riley looked at her CO "I sent him to report back to Atlantis" he said, tapping his earpiece "Gough to Alenko…..Alenko respond" Riley and Rob exchanged a look "Kaden answer me" still nothing. "OK that's not good, lets go find him" Rob said.

After walking towards the gate for 20 minutes they saw a shape up ahead lying on the ground as they got closer the could clearly make out the shape. It was Kaden. Riley started running towards him, but Rob grabbed her arm. "What the hell are doing Rob he's in trouble" Riley yelled "I know but it could be a trap." He said whispering "Now keep your voice down" he said as he raised his P90 and started walking slowly towards his friend clearing the area as he went. He saw Riley clearing the other side as well. They reached Kaden and saw the blood he was laying in "Check him" Rob said as he surveyed the area. "He's still alive" She said "But his pulse is weak" she continued "Can you see where he's injured?" Rob asked not taking his eyes off the area. "No Sir, I don't think we should move him." Rob was just about to give her an order when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to face it, it was gone. Then he heard it on the other side and again by the time he'd turned it was gone. "I don't think we have a choice" he said as he reached down to pick Kaden up "OK I've got him, cover us" He said as he hoisted Kaden over his shoulders and started running for the gate.

They made it to the gate in record time and put Kaden down replacing him with his P90 "Dial Atlantis and as soon as the gates' open take Kaden and go I'll cover you" He said "Yes Sir" riley replied as she dialled the gate Rob kept his eye on the path they had come from and heard the familiar kawoosh of the gate as it established an active wormhole to the city of the Ancients, their home. Then he saw movement as a creature that could only be described as a large black dog charged towards them. He opened fire and hit the creature but it just kept coming GO he yelled while continuing to fire at the beast. Riley had Kaden and were already heading towards the gate when she heard the gun fire and was by the gate when she heard him yell Go she turned to see the creature on top of the major, who had his hand over the creatures snout, trying to stop it from biting him. "ROB!" she yelled "Get Kaden home NOW! He replied THAT'S AN ORDER!!" he added while avoiding another bite to his throat.

In the Atlantis gate room the active gate alarm was blaring, security teams were standing by with SGA 1 and Col Carter waiting. "Anything Chuck?" Sam asked "No IDC yet ma'am" he said "wait…receiving Dr Jenkins IDC" he added "Lower the shield" ordered Sam…..they waited nothing happened then they saw Jenkins appear dragging a wounded member of the team through the gate "Med team to the gate room" Sheppard ordered running down the stairs. "Riley what happened?" Sam asked as she approached "and where is Major Gough" Teyla added "we was attacked by a creature, it looked like a huge black dog, its attacking the major now! We have to help him!" she said frantically. Then the gate shut down Sheppard commandeered a P90 from one of the security teams "Chuck dial the gate" he ordered Chuck started dialling as the med team lead by Dr Keller entered. Riley was torn between going back for her CO and staying with her friend she decided to go with Kaden. "Col you can't go and get him" Sam said "WHAT?" Sheppard responded "Rob's in trouble and he needs our help" he continued "I'm sorry John but we don't know, what's going on or how many other creatures….." then Chuck spoke up "Incoming wormhole" he announced as the gate activated there was a pause "Receiving Major Gough's IDC" Chuck announced "Lower the shield" Sheppard ordered. The marines on guard aimed at the active Stargate ready to attack…..then a bloody, and battered major staggered through the gate before dropping to his knees, groaning as he hit the floor. The gate shut down. Keller moved to the injured man as the rest of the med team lead Alenko away on a stretcher "Major can you hear me?" She asked "Kaden?" He groaned as he tried to stand up "I think he'll be fine, right now it's you I'm worried about" She replied "I'm fine" he replied as he stood up, staggered then started falling towards the ground. Luckily Ronan, Sheppard and Teyla were all there to grab him before he hit it. "Like hell you are" Sheppard said "You look like crap" "Yeah?? Well at least I'm still better looking than you" Rob replied smiling a bloody smile "Yeah right" Sheppard replied "Hey Teyla's dating me not you, and she's an excellent judge of character" Rob replied before he winced in pain. He tried to stand again but Teyla put a hand on his shoulder "Robert please do not move you are injured and need help" she said talking softly to him. Rob paused for a minute looking into her eyes, god how he loved this woman "OK" he said just as his eyes rolled back and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard stood on the edge of the cliff taking in the view of the Outpost below, the orange glow of the sunset glistening against the remains the abandoned Ancient research facility

_Author's Note: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any the main cast used in this fic. This is a short chapter simply because I'm basically typing the whole thing in Word and splitting it up after I finish a chapter. I know it's going a bit slow but I stupidly put the team leader in the infirmary as well as his 2IC and now have to get through all that rubbish. But I hope to make up for it with a love scene with the good Major and Teyla in the next Chapter. So enjoy _

_**Chapter 2**_

Robert awoke with a groan as the bright lights of the infirmary blinded him. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" The unmistakable voice of John Sheppard said "Like someone landed a jumper on me" came the reply. "How's Kaden?" he asked. "He's still in surgery, Keller's doing her best" Sheppard replied. "I thought she was more concerned with me than with Kaden?" Rob asked. "There were some….. Complications" Sheppard said. They paused for a moment, Rob looked at the door to the ER "Anyway what about Riley?" Rob asked "she's been moving between the observation room and here, until Keller sent her to her quarters to get some sleep. You want me to wake her?" John asked "No, knowing her she was probably up ages worrying about us. Let her sleep." Rob replied. Rob looked up and saw Teyla entering "Hey beautiful" he said as she approached him, "Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked leaning in to kiss him "I'm fine" Rob replied "That's not what you said a minute ago" Sheppard said. "You said you felt like a jumper landed on you" he continued. Teyla looked at Robert with concern in her eyes "Ah yes but that was before my good friend Morphine kicked in" Rob replied smiling while lifting his hand to show the IV sticking out of it. Sheppard smiled while Teyla looked at her lover in concern. A look that didn't go unnoticed by Robert, who took her hand in his "Teyla I'm ok. Really" he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "You know I think I'll leave you guys alone" Sheppard said as he stood up and headed for the door. "Hey your not gonna spring me?" Rob called "Hey you've never tried to spring me and I'm your CO." Sheppard replied continuing forward. "John, John, this is worse than torture. JOHN! ...Damn it" Rob sighed, lying back, while Teyla observed the scene trying to contain her laughter.

Robert and Teyla talked for a few hours before Riley walked in. "Hey Riley, get any sleep?" Rob asked. "Not much really but thanks, how are you sir?" she asked "Fine thanks just a few scratches and bite marks. Unfortunately none of them are hers" he said with a huge grin looking at Teyla, who punched him in the arm "Ow" he said rubbing his arm. Riley smiled and looked around the infirmary "Any word on Kaden" she asked. "He's still in there" Rob replied looking towards the OR door, which suddenly opened and Dr Keller walked out. "Doc how is he?" Rob called Keller walked over to him "Major, the lieutenants going to make it. I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner, how are you?" she asked "I'm fine doc, just glad you stayed with Kaden, instead of coming to check on me" he said. Riley sighed in relief, as the nurses wheeled Kaden in the infirmary. Keller picked up Rob's chart "Well your injuries were only minor, just a bit of blood loss; you should be fine in a day or two." She said as she returned the chart "Now if you'll excuse me I need to inform Col Carter about Alenko" Keller turned, walked towards her office "hey Jennifer?" Rob called she turned "Thanks" he said, Keller smiled "Your welcome Major, and no you can't leave early." Rob groaned for, what felt like the 50th time that day and sunk lower into the bed, yawning "You are tired" Teyla said "no, no I'm good" Rob replied, trying to keep his eyes open, before yawning again "Ok maybe I am a little, but it's just the drugs, I'm usually full of energy" he said. Teyla leant down and kissed him softly on the lips "Of that I am well aware." She whispered, with a glint in her eye "I will return later, my love" she said, and walked away, saying goodbye to Riley as she left.

Riley pulled up a chair between Gough and Alenko, without saying a word. Rob studied her for a minute before speaking up "Okay what's bothering you" he asked. "You could have died sir" she replied, turning to face him, "because of me" she added. "Hey if my memory serves me well I ordered you to get Kaden through the gate" he responded pointing a finger at his sleeping friend "And you and I both know he would have died if you hadn't" he continued "it's my job to keep you guys safe and get you home alive, not the other way around". He paused "besides we risk our lives every time we step through the gate, and we all know the risks" he finished "But..." Riley began "but nothing Doctor" Rob interrupted using his command voice "you were following orders, end of story" he added, hoping this would end the conversation and alleviate her guilt…..it didn't "But what if it happens again sir?" Riley asked "Well hopefully Mike will have returned from Earth and the team will be back at full strength and things won't go quite so badly" Rob replied "now if you don't mind I'm feeling kinda tired" he said. "Of course Sir, sleep well." Rob closed his eyes and within a few minutes was sound asleep.

He awoke again a few hours later to a dark and quiet infirmary. Looking around he could see Kaden still sleeping in the next bed, and Riley asleep in the same chair she was sitting in before. He reached over and grabbed his watch from the table by his bed and looked at it 0315 it read. Great he thought standing up slowly, feeling a lot stronger than he had a few hours ago. He got dressed and left heading towards the transporter. As he was getting near he saw Rodney McKay turn the corner, and jogged to catch up with him he tapped him on the shoulder and said "Hey Rodney" the scientist jumped and turn around "Jeez major are trying to give me a heart attack what are you doing sneaking around here at this time of night? And shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" he asked rapidly "ok 1: I'm not trying to give you a heart attack, 2: technically it's the morning and 3: I Steve McQueen'd my ass out of there" Rob replied "Steve McQueen'd? You've been spending too much time with Sheppard" Rodney replied "So what are you working on?" Rob asked trying to look at the tablet. "Oh nothing really just some work my team of idiots got wrong again, so now I have to fix it" McKay snapped "Ah well good luck with that" Rob replied "Well here's my stop" he added, realising they had made it to the transporter. McKay mumbled walking away "Night Rodney" Rob called out. McKay turned around "Night Major" he replied and carried on walking before turning around again "Oh major….glad your feeling better" McKay said. Rob smiled "thanks McKay" he replied, swiping his hand over the door sensor. He stepped in the transporter and pushed the button that would take him close to the quarters he shared with Teyla.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheppard stood on the edge of the cliff taking in the view of the Outpost below, the orange glow of the sunset glistening against the remains the abandoned Ancient research facility

_Author's Note: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any the main cast used in this fic. OK here's Chapter 3 and one love scene as mentioned._

_**Chapter 3**_

The doors of the transporter slid open and he stepped out, walking until he reached his quarters and used his Ancient Gene to open the door. He sneaked into the bedroom and could make out the outline of Teyla sleeping on the bed. He stood there watching her chest rise and fall, thinking about how lucky he was having a beautiful woman like Teyla sleeping in his bed. Coming out of his day dream he stepped toward the bed not seeing his favourite trainers poking out from under the bed and tripped over them "Damn it" he said as he fell, waking up Teyla "Who is there" she asked as she prepared to attack the intruder. "It's me" Rob groaned as he stood up, rubbing his head. "Ah jeez" he said thinking the lights on, seeing the trainers on the floor, "Stupid trainers" he grumbled, kicking them across the floor. He looked up at Teyla "Sorry I woke you" he said. Teyla walked over to him "I am surprised Dr Keller released you" she said knowing full well that her lover probably snuck out "Well…..ah……. she kinda…….well she didn't" Rob replied looking sheepish "I suspected as much" Teyla responded raising her eyebrow "But in my defence" Rob added taking her face in his hands, looking her in the eyes "I missed you" he finished, giving her his best smile.

Teyla smiled back "I have missed you as well but you should be in the infirmary" she replied. Seeing that he was losing the argument Rob did the one thing that would distract Teyla he slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss. A few minutes later he pulled back and looked at his lover, her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavy. He stood there waiting for her to recover. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked back at him, with a fire in her eyes. Before Rob could react Teyla had pushed him back on the bed and had straddled him. "I hope you are feeling as well as you give the impression you are" Teyla panted "I would hate to injure you further" Rob smiled, sliding his hand up to her shoulders and slid her top down, exposing her breasts, resting his hands on her back. He then shifted his body weight and rolled Teyla over so that he was now on top; he leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled back smiling "Oh I feel just fine" he said before slowly sliding down her body licking her neck and chest before reaching her breasts. He licked her left nipple before sucking it, causing Teyla to moan, and then switched to the right, repeating the action, eliciting yet another moan from Teyla, before continuing his journey down her body.

He guided his tongue down her body, over her stomach until he reached her groin. He could see a wet patch underneath her thighs, and could smell her excitement. He slowly spread her legs and saw her juices glistening in the light. He began licking around the outside of her sex, causing Teyla to moan and thrust her hips upward trying to get Rob's tongue to enter her. But he wasn't going to fall for that and pulled back, causing Teyla to look at him, with desperation in her eyes. He loved it "all in good time, my sweet" he said kneeling back down. He continued his teasing for a few more minutes, before finally entered her, licking her walls, tasting her excitement, while avoiding her clit. He slid two fingers into her, causing her to moan again, thrusting her hips towards him, desperate to receive more. He continued this action for minutes; cause Teyla to moan louder and louder. Sensing she was near he removed his fingers and started licking her clit.

Teyla grabbed hold of the sheets and wrapped her legs around his head, she was so close and she knew this was going to be a big one. She rubbed her hands through Rob's hair, holding it in place, thrusting her hips in time with his tongue.

Her moans continued to get louder turning to screams of pleasure. Rob felt Teyla wrap her legs around him and her hands in his hair, keeping him there, not that he was going to stop now. He knew Teyla's body, and knew that she was ready to explode. He loved this, he loved causing this woman, who had the most self control he had ever seen, thrashing about, moaning, and screaming and calling his name as he took her higher and higher towards that one moment of bliss. Deciding that she was ready, he started sucking on her clit, driving her over the edge. She started to scream so loud he was sure everyone in the city could hear her, she called is name over and over again, riding his face, not letting go. Despite the fact that she could break his nose or suffocate him in her pussy he continued sucking, because lets face it it's a pretty cool way to go. He felt her cum, lapping up all her juices, god she tasted good. Slowly she began coming down from her high, her orgasm subsiding. Despite that he continued licking softly. He did this for a few minutes causing another orgasm in her before he crawled up towards her face. She was covered in sweat, with her eyes closed, a look of shear bliss on her face. She opened her eyes, and saw him looking at her with pure love, in his eyes, and her juice around his mouth. They were both panting, the smell of sex wafting though their quarters. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "So" Rob said after a few minutes "Enjoy that?" he asked smiling. Teyla turned to face him "I loved it. No man has every pleasured me like that" she said "I am just sorry that you tired me out, or I would return the favour" she added looking sad thinking that she did not have the strength give this man, who loved her with all his heart, and just gave her the best orgasm of her life, the same feeling. Rob could tell what she was thinking and leaned over kissing her again "hey no problem. I get pleasure for pleasing you" he said "besides I got to taste you, and you know that's my favourite flavour" he said pulling her into a hug. He kissed her forehead, before rolling over closing his eyes and falling asleep. Teyla studied her lover as he slept. He looked so peaceful, and yet still had a little smile on his face. She pulled his arms around her and snuggled into the space between his arms and his chest. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her as long as he was here. Not the Wraith, the Asurans or anybody else who wanted to harm her, and with those thoughts, closed her eyes and fell asleep thanking the ancestors for bringing him in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: OK still don't own Stargate, and here's chapter 4, another short chapter with a bunch of talking that unfortunately needs to be done but I know exactly where this is going so please keep reading.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Robert awoke a few hours later, looking down at Teyla's sleeping form, still wrapped safely in his arms. He wanted to stay there, watching over her, but knew that Dr Keller would come and check on him soon, only to find an empty bed, and let's face it she has all the giant needles at her disposal. He shuddered at the thought, slowly he got free of Teyla, pulling the sheet over her, washed and left a note on a tablet for her, placing it on his pillow, where she would find it. Then with better success than he had the previous night, snuck out of the quarters and retraced his steps to the Infirmary. He arrived there in record time and peeked his head round the door. Luckily no one was there and snuck back to his temporary bed, thinking he was safe and sound until….. "Ah Robert, welcome back". Rob flinched before slowly turning around. "Ah Jennifer, this isn't what it looks like" he said "oh really? And what do you think, it looks like major?" she replied.

"Well I'm sure it looks like I'm sneaking in, but actually I had woken up with cramp in my foot, and was walking it off, which I did by the way, and have now returned." He said hoping she would buy it. "Oh and where did you go to "walk it off" major?" she asked, clearly not buying it. "Just in the corridor doc" he replied. She thought for a moment, letting Rob think he had won. "But that still doesn't explain why you were sneaking in here, or why you checked to make sure the coast was clear" she said. "Practice" he said. "You know, being on the front line and all that need to keep my sneaking skills sharp" he said, flashing his best smile at her. He looked at her, she looked at him, each trying to read the others expression. Not a word was spoken, until Keller spoke up "So how are you feeling today?" she asked. "Good thanks, a bit sore, but I'll live" he replied, glad she brought his story. "Good, I'll check you over later and maybe I'll let you go." She replied. "Great, uh not that you're not great company doc, but this place gets really boring" Rob said. Keller turned and headed towards to Kaden "Robert?" she said. "Yeah" "where did you go earlier?" she asked. "I told you doc, just in the corridor" he replied. "No not then, when you snuck out of here at 3am" she said, turning to face him. Rob stood there, frozen he was busted "how did you….." he managed to squeeze out Keller pointed to a camera in the corner of the room. "Rodney installed them the other day, they have night vision too" she said smiling. "Damn it McKay" rob muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry doc, really, but I felt fine, and besides, I just went back to my quarters." He said "and Teyla was there, she would have called you at the first sign of trouble" he paused. "Please don't stab me with a giant needle" he added, smiling. Keller smiled back "I would never do such a thing major….. I can however persuade Ronan to spar with you" she said. "Right, no more sneaking out of the infirmary for me" he responded. "How's Kaden?" he asked quickly changing the subject. "He'll be fine I suspect he'll be awake soon, but he won't be going off world for at least 2 weeks." She said "What about me?" he asked. "Assuming you're not in any pain, I'd say a day, maybe less" she replied.

She finished checking Kaden's vitals, and walked back over to Robert. "Well your wounds are healing nicely, I think you can leave" She said. Rob looked over at his sleeping friend, and Riley, who was still asleep in the chair, none the wiser of her CO's disappearing act the night before. "Thanks Doc, I think I'll get some food, and head back" he said, turning to leave. Keller Spoke up "Major, your only getting away with this as your injuries, were minor, and because I know Teyla would bring you here if it was an emergency, but this is a one time thing" and Rob knew from the look on her face she meant it, and with that nodded, turned around and left.

Teyla awoke feeling refreshed, and happy, which quickly disappeared when she realised that Robert was not in bed with her. She rolled over and saw a tablet on the Pillow. She picked it up; reading the message on it, knowing it was another of the love letters Rob would write for her, as a sign of his love and devotion.

_My dearest Teyla, I wish I could have stayed, watching you sleep, you looked so beautiful and to be there when you awoke. But I can safely admit to you that I fear the woman with the giant needles. _Teyla smiled _I mean I know she looks sweet and innocent, but I'm sure Carson gave her some of his "advice" on dealing with troublesome patients. And you know how much I hate needles. But know that no matter how long or short the time and distance we are from each other, know that you are always in my heart, forever and always._

_Love Robert._

Teyla saved the letter in her database along with all the other letters he had written her, and headed into their bathroom to shower. Meanwhile Robert had just entered the mess hall, he chose his breakfast, and headed, for a table, spotting John sitting at his team's usual table. He headed over and sat down. "Hey John" he said sitting down. "Hey Rob, how you feeling" Sheppard asked "Fine thanks, Jennifer just released me" he replied "really? Even after you snuck out last night?" John replied, with the typical Sheppard grin. "Heard about that huh?" Rob said smiling. "Rodney said he ran into you". "Yeah, while I was on the way to my quarters…..Did you know he installed cameras with night vision in the infirmary?" Rob asked. "Yeah I remember him mentioning something about it" came John's reply, "So that's why you never busted me out!" Rob said, Sheppard shrugged, smiling that like madman "I hate you" Rob muttered, causing Sheppard to start laughing. "How's Alenko?" He asked. Rob stopped eating to answer him "Keller said he'll be fine, won't be able to off world for a couple of weeks though" he said. Sheppard nodded "And how about you?" "Either today or tomorrow" Rob replied. "So when's the briefing?" Rob asked "there won't be one, it's too dangerous" Sheppard said "What??" Rob practically shouted "Hey calm down, Kaden nearly died on that planet, and you were hurt too" Sheppard replied "OK my injuries were minor, it was just a load of blood, and secondly despite that, it doesn't change the fact that it's an Ancient outpost, that's worth the risk." Rob said. "Sorry man I agree with you, so does McKay but Cater says no" Rob was about to reply when his radio crackled to life "Jenkins to Gough" rob tapped his radio "Go ahead Riley" he said "Kaden's awake sir" came the reply "I'm on my way" he said, closing the connection, he looked at Sheppard, "Kaden's awake" he said. Both men stood, heading for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Robert and John entered the infirmary, "Hey Kaden, welcome back" Rob said. "Thanks sir, glad to see you up and about. Riley told me what happened, you should have had her help you" Rob look at Sheppard, then at the 2 members of his team "Oh for crying out loud I am not having this argument with you too. It was my call as team leader, and I made the right one, because you'd be dead right now if I hadn't, so you're welcome" He added, smiling at Alenko. John spoke up "Alenko, how you feeling?" Kaden look at Sheppard "I'm okay sir" he replied. Sheppard smiled, looking at Robert "Now where have I heard that before?" he said. Rob looked back at Sheppard "What are you looking at me for? I never told him to say it" he replied "no but that's exactly what you said before you passed out in the gate room" Sheppard responded. Rob paused, thinking "If I said pure coincidence would you believe me? Besides you have used that line yourself" causing all three people to smile "No I have not and no I wouldn't" Sheppard replied. "Nice try sir" Riley said. "You know what I refuse to be ambushed by my own team and my CO. Now if you'll excuse me I gonna go try talk Sam into changing her mind about that planet." Rob said he turned to his friend "Glad to have you back Kaden" he said "I'll come by later" Alenko nodded.

Rob left the infirmary and headed for the transporter, selecting the control room, when he entered it. Arriving in the gate room he looked up and saw Carter in her office. He had met Carter back when he started at the SGC. Remembering back he had been assigned to SG-8, and was off world on a mission with SG1, which in typical SG1 fashion had gone horribly wrong, with them being ambushed by some of Baal's Jaffa. Both himself and Sam had been guarding the outside of an old temple, while the rest of their teams were inside, doing research, something that the then Col O'Neill hated. Sam spotted them first and signalled him, they informed the rest of the group and took up defensive positions, a gun battle broke out, between them and the Jaffa, during the battle he had seen a Jaffa flank them and was aiming at Carter, who hadn't noticed the Jaffa or the fact he was aiming a staff weapon at her. He dived for her, just as the Jaffa fired and he took the staff blast to his side. Carter had turned around after hearing him scream and took out the Jaffa, by which time the rest of the teams had joined them. The next thing he remembered was waking up, back at the SGC, with both teams at his bed side. They had been friends ever since.

Snapping out of the memory he realised his hand was currently over the scar where the staff blast had hit. He removes his hand and walked up the stairs, saying hi to Chuck as he passed. He reached Sam's office and tapped on the window. She looked up "Robert come in" she said. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine, fine" he said. "Kaden's awake" he added "Yes Jennifer told me" Rob nodded "What's up Rob, I know you well enough to know that you didn't come all the way up here to tell me that". He let out a sigh "John told me we're not going back to the planet" he said. "No it's too dangerous" she stated "Oh come on Sam, every planet we go to could be dangerous, you know that" he replied "Yes but we nearly lost two of us on that planet" rob knew she was going to say that "but we didn't and this time we'll take a bigger team." He said "And what if the creature that attacked you and Alenko comes back?" Sam said.

"Sam a P90 holds 50 rounds a mag. I emptied 2 full ones into that sucker, and stabbed it another 5, I doubt it'll come back. That's if it hasn't bled out by now" he replied "besides we know what to look for. It's an ancient outpost, it's worth the risk" he said, seeing that she was starting to reconsider. "We've found other ancient outpost that have been wastes of time, this one could be the same" Sam countered "But it might not" replied Rob. "Look both John, Rodney and myself all agree it's worth the risk, Lorne's team can back us up too" he said Sam paused in thought "come on Sam you know it's worth it…or do I have to call Elizabeth up here to use her diplomatic powers on you" he said smiling "You wouldn't interrupt her for something as trivial as this" Sam countered "Oh really" replied Rob as he tapped his radio "Gough to Weir" he said, looking Sam in the eye. She sighed "OK, if Sheppard can get Lorne to agree, you can go" she said. Rob smiled; just as Elizabeth answered "Yes Major?" she said "Just wondering if you and John would care to join Teyla and me for lunch" he asked Sam smiled at him, which he returned "That sounds great" Elizabeth replied. "Excellent I'll find out when Teyla's free and call you back" he said "and I'll find out when John is" she replied, ending the conversation. Rob looked back at Sam "Care to join us?" he said "Sorry Rob, got the monthly reports to do" she replied "Ouch" he said wincing "Well I'll leave you to it" he said turning around and leaving.

He headed to the gym to find Teyla, knowing that she'd probably be there. To no surprise there she was sparing with John "Ah just the people I was looking for" he said as he entered "I arranged a double date with Elizabeth, just need to know when you guys are free" he said Teyla smiled "We know Elizabeth told me a minute ago. I'm flying Teyla to the mainland, but we should be back by 1330" John said "wait a minute you arranged a double date with my lady" he said "uh yeah between you and Elizabeth and me and Teyla. Heh I mean don't get me wrong, Elizabeth's a beautiful woman" he said walking toward Teyla, draping his arm around her "but there's only one woman for me" he said, kissing the top of Teyla's head. John smiled. "now if yu ladies will excuse me, I'm gonna go keep Kaden company" Rob said grinning. He kissed Teyla and began heading for the door "Oh and I got Sam to clear us for that mission, as long as you can "persuade" him to back us up" he said smiling, Sheppard smiled to "To hell with that, I'll order him" he said, causing both men to laugh.

In the infirmary Kaden and Riley were holding hands, talking about their CO, when they spotted him entering, removing their hands and stopping their conversation, observed him walking towards them "Please don't stop on my account" he said as reached them "Unless of course your were talking about me in which case, I will remind you that the annual reviews are coming up soon" he said grinning, causing his two team members to exchange worried looks. "I'm kidding, you guys are doing a great job, I couldn't ask for a better team" He said. They spent the rest of the morning talking about different things, from the mission, to the dog creature to who was gonna sneak some beer into the infirmary for Kaden before Rob's radio came to life "Sheppard to Gough, where the hell are you? Were waiting for you" Rob looked confused "What?" he said "It's 1330. Lunch?, double date, me, you, Elizabeth, Teyla, ringing any bells?" came the reply Rob looked at his watch "It's 1330 already? Alright I'm on my way, start without me" he replied. He looked at his team "Sorry guys, gotta go" he smiled apologetically. "Meeting sir?" Riley asked "Double lunch date" he replied, heading to the door. He turned around "Oh and if you guys want to keep your relationship secret, try not to show any signs of it in public, even holding hands and start rumors in this place" he said smiling when he saw the hand-in-the-cookie-jar look his team mates gave him.

A few minutes later he arrived in the gate room, wishing he had a camera, to remember the look on their faces. he saw John, Elizabeth and Teyla sitting by the balcony and headed over to them. "Hey, sorry I'm late" he said taking his place by Teyla. "So how's things on the mainland?" he asked "Run into the giant snake yet?" he asked taking a bite of his food "For gods sake Rob, how many time do I have to tell you there's not giant snake" Sheppard said "Yeah, sure whatever you say" Rob replied "We haven't explored the whole island how do you know?" he continued "because we checked for life signs before we allowed Teyla's people to settle there" Sheppard said.

"But this thing could be so huge, it can blend in with the layout of the land, confusing the Life Signs Detector. Besides Jinto and a few other kids say they saw it." Sheppard laughed "Oh yeah, kids at night see something and claim it's a giant snake" Teyla was about to speak up before rob continued "You know John, just because they're kids doesn't mean their not right." He said taking another bite "THERE'S NO GIANT SNAKE!!" Sheppard shouted causing everyone to look at him "What? There isn't" he said looking down at Robert, who had gone red in the face from laughing "Oh very funny" Sheppard said, pointing a finger at him "I swear you and Rodney do this to me on purpose" he said sitting down. Rob having composed himself, turned to Elizabeth "So Elizabeth, how's things going on P8X-957?" he asked. Elizabeth was working with SGA-12 to resolve a conflict, between two warring tribes. "Slowly" she said "Every time we try to negotiate a treaty, something else comes up that they disagree with and we're back at square one, it gets frustrating" she said "Yeah I bet. Makes me glad I just deal with Wraith, dogs and giant snakes" Rob said looking at john, who just glared at him "I mean I just shoot them, problem solved" Rob continued. "So who won this morning's spar?" Elizabeth said "John did" Teyla replied "but barely" she added causing Elizabeth and Rob to laugh "Hey I won that fare and square" John said, before turning to Rob "Oh and I managed to get Lorne to agree to back us up, has Keller cleared you yet?" Sheppard asked "No but I'm sure she will." Rob replied. After they had finish lunch, rob headed back to the infirmary, waving Kaden as he passed, realising Riley had left and went to Keller's office. He knocked on the door "Hey doc, got a minute?" he asked "Of course Major, what can I do for you?" she asked "I was hoping you would clear me for gate travel" he said, hoping for the best. Keller sighed "OK sit on the bed I'll check you out" she said. Rob sat and patiently waited for her to finish her exam. "How's the pain?" she asked "OK, just itches a bit" he replied "but other than that, no problems" Keller nodded "Well Major, you seem to have recovered well, I think you'll be all right" She finished "Thanks Doc" Rob said jumping off the bed, heading back to Kaden. "Hey buddy" he said "Just got cleared for gate travel" he said smiling. "Gate Travel? You only have one team member on active duty" Kaden replied laughing "actually Sheppard and I managed to persuade Carter to let us go back to the planet, check out those ruins" Rob said "Good that outpost should be explored" Kaden said "Wow I should have had you talk to Sam, you may have convinced her quicker that we did" Rob replied laughing "So who's going?" Kaden said "Sheppard's team, Lorne's team, and Riley and myself" Rob answered. Kaden nodded. They fell silent for a minute "Rob?" Kaden asked quietly "Yeah?" "About me and Riley….." Rob held up his hand "Relax I known for a while" he said. Kaden looked shocked "How did you….when did you…what the hell??" he said, causing Rob to chuckle "Oh come on man we grew up together, I know you better than you know yourself. In fact I knew you were two were going to hook up the moment you met" he said "Besides you guys have the same look in your eyes that Teyla and I had when we were keeping our relationship a secret" he continued. "Why didn't you say anything?" Kaden asked "hey were more than a team, were friends, it's none of my business, besides I know you knew about Teyla and me and you never said anything, you waited for me to tell you, I felt the same way . And as far as being your CO I don't have a problem with it, unless it interferes with the team dynamic, which, going by yesterday's events, shouldn't be a problem" he finished. "Thanks man" Kaden replied, Rob smiled. They didn't speak for a few more minutes, reflecting on their friendship before Rob spoke up "So how's your sister…..?"

As darkness fell on Atlantis, Rob said goodnight to Kaden and headed for the control room, He saw John and Sam her office and headed up to join them. "Hey guys, guess who's cleared for gate travel." He said. "John smiled "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess…you?" rob smiled back "and you'd be right" Sam stood up "Well then briefing at 0800" she said. both men nodded and left heading to their quarters. The next morning, Rob awoke early and went to Riley's quarters, sounding the door chime. "Riley wake up" he called. A few minutes passed, when the door opened "Rob what are you doing here at 0630?" she yawned "Didn't Kaden tell you? We're going back to the planet" he stated causing a groan from Riley "well you don't have to come Riley, but we were there first and if we do find anything, dispite this fact, McKay will take the credit for it" he said. Riley perked up, causing Rob to smile "Briefing at 0800" he said walking away. At 0800 Sheppard, Lorne and the two active members of Rob teams were in the briefing room going over the details. They were going to take Jumper 1 to the site, to avoid running to the dog creature, ironically named Lassie by Robert, and to speed up the return time if, god forbid something else happened. After the briefing finished they all headed to the armory, before making their wait to the gate room, with John and Robert taking the lead "So" Rob said, turning to Sheppard "Are you driving? Or am I?".

--

_Next up in Chapter 6: A new enemy appears. Some goodies and curses in the Ancient Outpost, Major Gough runs into trouble, all the while he and Rodney bug Sheppard with tales of the giant snake, and will Lassie be making an appearance? Find out soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Author's note: text in italic: **__like this __**are character's thoughts but enough from me, here's chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Jumper 1 exited the gate on PH8-459. "I can't believe you didn't let me fly" Rob sulked. "Are going to moan about this the entire trip, you're as bad as Rodney" Sheppard said from the pilots chair "Hey" replied Rodney and Rob together, causing the teams to smile. Sheppard landed the Jumper and opened the rear hatch. "OK Lorne's team will guard the Jumper, Rob, you and Jenkins are with us" Sheppard said, picking up his P90 and heading out. They arrived at the entrance to the outpost. McKay waved his hand over the door sensor….nothing happened. "Knew that was gonna happen" Rob said smiling "Well if you knew that major why didn't you say anything" McKay moaned, Rob shrugged "it was in my report, figured you'd read it" earning him one of McKay's looks. "Riley was working on getting the door opened, before we went after Kaden, I'm sure she can get it done" Rob said, nodding to Riley, who hooked up a portable generator getting to work. "I'm perfectly capable of opening a door on my own" McKay complained "Rodney either help her open the door or scan for a power source inside" Sheppard spoke. Rodney mumbled something but checked for a power source anyway. Rob walked over to Sheppard "Hey can I ask you something?" John nodded "Sure"

"What stops you from shooting him" Rob asked, causing John to smile "Patience" he said both men to laughed. Ronan and Teyla joined them, not having anything else to do "What are you smiling about?" Teyla asked "How much patience it takes to not shoot Rodney" Rob replied "A lot" Ronan answered "You know I can hear you!" came Rodney's annoyed voice, "Yes Rodney we do" Rob called back causing them all to laugh "stupid, ungrateful….." Rodney muttered. "We're just kidding Rodney" Sheppard said "Any luck detecting a power source" he continued. "No, there's some kind of interference, blocking the scans. I can barely detect what's behind the door" Rodney replied "Any idea what's causing it?" Rob spoke up "the Easter bunny. How the hell do I know? Did I not just say I can barely scan beyond the door" McKay sniped turning to face the major. The rest of Sheppard's team looked between the two men, not knowing how Rob would reply "Don't be ridiculous. What would the Easter Bunny be doing in the Pegasus Galaxy?" Rob said grinning. "You really have been spending too much time with him" Rodney said pointing to Sheppard. Riley walked up to the group, "I've hooked up the generator sir, we're good to go" she said. "OK then, let's see what the Ancients left for us" Sheppard said, swiping his hand over the sensor opening the door. The door opened revealing a long, dark corridor "yeah, this isn't creepy at all" he muttered, turning the flashlight on his P90 on, the rest doing the same. Slowly they ventured in.

They emerged in a large room, with various doors leading in several different directions, screens on the walls and a console in the middle of the room. McKay and Jenkins walked towards it recognising immediately that the console and the panel on the floor controlled main power for the facility, while Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan and Gough cleared the room and surrounding doors. Rob approached one of the doors, which opened responding to his Ancient Gene. He poked his head inside, sweeping the room with his P90, as he turned around he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and snapped back around, seeing nothing, he stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. He checked the room and saw nothing there, turning back, he thought the door open but nothing happened. He tried swiping his hand over the sensor, still nothing. "Rob you okay? Sheppard asked over the radio. "Yeah" he replied "The door won't open" he added. "Yeah it's not opening on this side either" Sheppard spoke. Rob looked around, the light on his P90 not giving a bright view of the whole room. As he continued sweeping the room the beam shone on a door in the corner. He walked over to it and smiled when it opened tapping his radio, he informed Sheppard that he would look for another way out. "Be careful Major" he replied. Rob looked down the corridor. Note to self: request brighter P90 flashlights he though before marching forward.

In the large room, they had designated the central chamber McKay and Jenkins had hooked up a generator to the console and were now trying to get to work. After trying to switch it on themselves, they had Sheppard try it, they figured something had broken somewhere and were now trying to trace the problem. After sweeping the room and Major Gough getting himself separated from the group Sheppard had ordered the rest to say close. "How's it coming guys?" he asked "this things a mess" Rodney said "but I'm sure I can get it working" he continued "We Rodney, We will get it working" Riley interrupted "Yes, Yes we that's what I said" Rodney replied. Sheppard sighed and left them to it. He walked over to Teyla, who was staring at the door that had separated her from her love. "He'll be fine Teyla" he said resting his hand on her shoulder.

Rob had been searching in the dark for half an hour with no luck, just room after room of emptiness. He entered another room and low and behold found nothing. Guess the Ancients took everything with them when he left he thought. Man this place was creepy. His radio cackled to life "Rob how you doing?" Sheppard asked "Well I regret watching that horror movie last night, this place is creepy" he said with hour in his voice "there's nothing here so far, just empty rooms" he said "Although….." he stopped, hearing a noise, looked around the room, seeing nothing "Although what?" came Sheppard concern in his voice "I feel like I'm being watched" Rob replied, shrugging of the noise as his mind playing tricks on him. In the central chamber everyone was listening in, sharing a worried look Rob spoke up "heh this'll teach me for watching Slaughterhouse 4 the night before a mission damn minds playing tricks on me." Teyla spoke next "Just be careful Robert" there was a pause "Hey I always am" he replied before closing the channel. They all shared another glance hoping he was right. "Rodney how are you coming on that console?" Sheppard asked "We nearly have it" he replied, turning back to the console. He glanced a look at Teyla, who had started pacing. He knew how much she loved the Major and how happy she was whenever he was around. To be honest he was slightly jealous of Robert when they had announced their relationship, but after spending time with him realised he was great for Teyla and got over it, becoming friends with him even, and hoped that the Major would make it back in one piece.

_I'm getting fed up of this_ Rob thought as he exited yet another empty room. After walking a few hundred metres he reached a crossroads. _Just my luck. _ He 360'd the room; trying to decide with way to go _ineey, meenie, miney mo, which way will the major go. _He was about to walk forwards when he heard a noise coming from the left passage. _Guess I'm going that way. A_fter informing his friends of the crossroads and which way he was going, he turned and walked down the passage walking past the empty room, having seen enough of them for one day. He reached a room that finally had something in it. There was a console in the far corner of the room. He tapped the console not surprised when nothing happened. He tapped his radio "Gough to McKay, I found a console down here…the 1st thing I've found actually, I could do with some power" he heard McKay sigh, knowing what was coming "Well yes Major, we'd all like power, but sometimes we don't get what we want. And if I wasn't constantly being asked when we'd have power, we might actually HAVE some" he yelled.

Sheppard looked at McKay "jeez Rodney, how would you like it if you were stuck there in the dark" he said "I wouldn't be stupid enough to get stuck in the first place" McKay replied and regretting it when he saw a pissed off Teyla walking toward him, clearly forgetting who he was talking about. Ronan also noticed and stepped in front of her "You know how he can be, don't let him get to you. Besides he's the best one to get the power back on" he said, calming her down "well we can't all have your genius Rodney" Rob said over the radio "Yes you can't" McKay replied. Sheppard was about to say something when they heard a loud noise come through the radio "Rob?" he said "Rob you OK?" they all exchanged nervous glances as the silence continued.

Rob was blanking out a McKay rant, looking around the room, trying to find a clue as to the consoles function when he heard a loud crash from further down the corridor "Rob?" he heard through the radio. He headed towards the noise "Rob you OK?" came Sheppard again as he sneaked up to a door. He leaned round the corner. He couldn't see much but he could make out three humans and a giant creature with 3 legs, standing at about eight feet tall looking down at a shattered display case "I'll call you back" he whispered closing the channel. The three legged creature was talking in a language Rob couldn't recognise. But it was clear from the tone that he was pissed _man I wouldn't want to piss that thing off _he thought. Suddenly the creature lifted its head and sniffed the air. It slowly turned its head towards Rob, looking directly at him through dark red slits. Luckily it was too dark for the creature to see him…at least he hoped it was. The creature stared in his direction for a few more minutes before turn back to the humans and spoke to them before they walked into a different room. Rob leaned back against the wall and released a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"I'll call you back" Rob said closing the connection "Rob! Rob! Damn it" Sheppard said as the signal closed. "Rodney I want the power on and that door open NOW!" he said. Rodney wordlessly returned to the console. "You too Jenkins" Sheppard ordered, realising Riley had not moved from her position she nodded and headed back to the console. Teyla had resumed her pacing, worry and anger etched on her face. Ronan was trying to force the door open. Sheppard tried contacting Robert again, with no success. After what seemed like ages their radios came to life again "Gough to Sheppard" the group sighed, still realising that Rob was still whispering "Rob what the hell is going on down there and what was that noise?" Sheppard asked "Yeah I'm not alone down here" Rob said causing everyone to stiffen up. "I saw at least three humans and a…..a…..species 8472 but bigger and wayyyy creepier" Rob continued "What's a species 8472?" Ronan asked, this caused Rodney to speak up "They were creatures in Star Trek Voyager, a TV show on Earth, they lived in fluidic space, enemies of the Borg, three legged creatures, really tall, almost unstoppable" Rodney had paled at the thought of the bigger, real life 8472s running around. "Did it spot you?" Sheppard asked. There was a pause "I……..don't know" Rodney interrupted "What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Teyla looked at him "Shut up McKay" Ronan said "Well it lifted its head, smelled the air then turn around and stared at me, but it's pretty dark in here, so I'm not sure" Rob continued. "Alright stay there, Rodney says he'll have the power up in a minute" Sheppard said looking at Rodney "Oh what?? What do I look like to…?" "AS I SAID" Sheppard yelled "Rodney says he'll have the power on in a minute". Rodney sighed and focused on the console. Sheppard continued "Just stay there and keep out of sight, well regroup soon" "Yes Sir" Rob replied. Teyla headed away from the others looking at John, who nodded at turned to Rodney, Riley and Ronan "turn off your radios for a minute" he ordered Ronan and Riley did it straight away but Rodney asked why, spotting Teyla "Oh" he said turning his off.

Teyla smiled thanks to them all "Robert?" she asked "yeah?" he replied "Are you alright?" there was a pause "I'm a little freaked out actually. Stupid horror movie" he said with humour in his voice. "Are you alright" he asked softly. Teyla nearly cried, she was safe, up above with their friends, while he was in a far worse situation below alone with possible hostiles nearby and he was asking is she was alright, it made her feel so…so loved….so special that even in the face of danger, he was concerned for her. No one had ever made her feel like that. Her voice cracked as she spoke "I am fine" she replied "Teyla everything will be alright, I'll be fine and we'll be together again soon….I promise" he said softly but with a confidence that made her believe it. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she replied, tears filling her eyes "OK tell Rodney the guys down here were looking at something in a case, that's what we heard smash, ask him to check the database, when he gets it up, might be some info on it. Whatever it was the three legged dude was pretty pissed they'd dropped it" Rob said going back into military mode "I will" she replied, their conversation ending. Teyla turned to Rodney and passed on the information, who nodded in return. John and Ronan walked over to her, having observed her reactions during their conversation. "You OK?" the Satedan asked "He asked me how I was" Teyla replied repeating her thoughts to her friends. Ronan spoke up "I'm sorry" he said, causing both Sheppard and Teyla to look at him, never hearing the Satedan apologize before "What for?" she asked. "For the way I acted towards the Major, and your relationship with him. I had never spent any time with him, even though he tried. I even threatened him because I thought he would hurt you" he said "But clearly he loves you" he finished. John's mouth was hanging open "Are you okay buddy?" he asked, Ronan ignored him "you had every right be angry with me, but you never were, or asked me why?" he continued. Teyla looked at him "I wanted to be" she said "You are my friend and I thought you would respect my decision" she said calmly "Then why didn't you?" Ronan asked curiously "Because Robert said it was…how had he put it….brotherly love and that you were just looking out for me" she finished walking away. Ronan looked at John "I need to apologize to him too don't I?" he asked. Sheppard nodded "I think so" he said smiling "That's going to be hard for you" he continued smiling and patting Ronan on the shoulder.

Robert entered the previously occupied room and examined the shattered case. There were no markings on it or around it, no descriptions of any kind. He slowly moved towards the door, taking out his Life Signs Detector as he approached _perfect _he thought seeing the interference still affecting it. He put it back in his Tac Vest. He slowly leaned around the corner and seeing nothing there slowly sneaked down the corridor. After a few metres he approached a bend. Deciding to stick with the method he had used so far he leaned around the corner and a black shape in front of him. He slowly looked up and saw the creepy looking red slits staring down at him. "Ah fuck!" he said, before being punched in the face

He flew down the passage he had come from, hit the floor hard and slid a few feet after. He felt blood flowing down his face but chose to ignore it, he lifted his P90 ready to fire a few shots but the creature had caught up to him and snatched it out of his hand, tossing it across the room before going for a kick. Rob caught his foot and was about to take a swing at it, when the creature pulled up its 3rd foot and kicked him in the ribs, winding him. Rob hit the floor clutching his side, gasping for breath. The creature wrapped a clawed hand around his throat and lifted him up to his eye level. The light from his discarded P90 shining on its face. It had large fangs, which poked out of its mouth, saliva dripping off of them. Two small slits where its nose would be, and no ears. It opened its mouth and Rob had to fight the gag reflex as its breath hit him. "Breath mint?" he asked, causing the creature to roar, tossing him across the room. Rob landed hard on his side, grunting. He tasted blood in his mouth. He started crawling away from the creature; know full well the creature was fast approaching him. The creature grabbed his foot and started pulling him up by them. But being upside down gave Rob an opening he opened his leg holster and took out his 9mm, shooting it in the stomach. The creature howled in pain and dropped him. Rob staggered to his feet and started running, but he heard the creature behind him. It was still coming! he turned the corner and hit a dead end. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _He turned around aiming at the corner. Waiting. The creature turned and snarled at him. He fired again. And again, and again. The bullets hit their mark but the creature still wouldn't drop. He fired again knowing he was running low on ammo. The gun went off and thanks to the muzzle flash, saw the familiar sight of a transporter door like the one in Atlantis. Seeing his last chance for survival he fired at the creature again, causing it to stagger. He charged, shoulder blocking him to the ground and swiped at him, hoping there was enough power left on this floor to open it. _Thank fuck for that _he thought as the door slid open, and then closed. But of course with main power offline he was going nowhere.

In the central chamber Rodney and Riley were working the console when their radios came to life. At first there was nothing. Then a cough and a groan. The Rob spoke up "Rodney?" he croaked, clearly in pain "I…..I need………I need main power now" he said. "Robert what is wrong?" Teyla asked concern and fear in her voice "No……no time" Rob panted "I'll need a minute" Rodney said. "Damn it Rodney I need main power now OR I'M DEAD!" Rob screamed, his voice now a mixture of anger, pain and fear Rodney and Riley speed up their work. John and Ronan listening and watching intently, while Teyla did the same only she had turned slightly paler, having never heard Rob sound so hurt….or afraid before.

Rob waited, pulling himself up. He was breathing hard, struggling for breath, due to the pain, and most likely, broken ribs he was sure he had. He saw a shadow move across the door "Teyla?" He groaned "I'm sorry I broke my promise……I love you so much" he said "I GOT IT" Rodney yelled over the radio. The central chamber came to life with power; the monitors flickered to life as power was restored. Down in the transporter the lights started to flicker on. But the shadow got closer…then the destination panel slid open and Rob punched the first destination he could, not caring where it took him as long as it was far way from here. The creature was walking towards the door, when the lights came on it looked down to see a light flash under it. The door slid open and the man had gone. The creature yelled in frustration and looked at its wounds, they weren't life threatening but they hurt like hell. He turned to leave when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Bending down he reached for it. Picking the object up in its claw, he turned it over revealing two strips of metal with the words

**Gough, Robert J**

**06/09/81**

**AB**

The creature smiled. It knew an ID when it saw one all he needed now was to find out who this human was, and what he was doing here.

--

_Well here ends chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it. Poor Rob huh? Getting his ass kicked like that. He'll be fine, away from the creature now…Right? Heh, heh find out in chapter 7 oh and sorry there was no giant snake talk during this chapter but I had envisioned it differently during chapter 5 but I think the way it is now is 100 times better. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok sorry this took so long to post but the truth is I wrote out a whole chapter or two about how Robert's mom was an Ancient and that Rob was a half ancient and for some reason he needed a creature created by the ancients to make him a full ancient with the knowledge and powers and stuff. Kinda like a biological symbiotic Ancient Repository with added powers but I think it kinda sucked and wrote this one instead, which I think is better. But if anyone wants to read it I do have it saved just in case let me know. Oh and thanks to _bejjackson_for the review of Chapter 4?? I think and for the question hope you guys enjoy it._

_Oh and I have no medical knowledge whatsoever just what I remember from movies, and Scrubs and House M.D etc so I apologise if it makes no sense. If there are any med students or anything reading this please correct me if it's crap. _

_**Chapter 7**_

The transporter doors opened and Robert staggered out, heading down the corridor. Being Ancient in design, it looked a lot like Atlantis. He made it about half way when the room started spinning. Leaning against the wall he tried to catch his breath, which, considering his injuries was incredibly difficult. He slid down the wall, creating a bloody streak as he went. In the central chamber SGA1 and Riley were checking the Ancient systems. Sheppard tapped his radio "Sheppard to Gough" he waited for a response. He was about to try again when Rob replied "Yeah? Yeah I'm here" he said, he sounded tired and in a lot of pain. "You OK?" Sheppard asked "I've been better" he groaned "we have the systems online, but the life signs detector here isn't working properly, we know what transporter you came out of and on what level, but not were you are" Sheppard continued. "Don't worry you'll find me" Rob said, trying to mask to the pain. "How the hell are we going to do that?" Rodney piped up. The team shared a look "Easy" Rob said through the radio "just get to the transporter I came out of"…….he groaned "then follow the blood" he finished. The team looked at each other. Sheppard spoke again "OK Rob just wait there, we'll come get you"

Rob groaned as he pulled himself up "then follow the blood" he said looking at the blood he was leaving behind. He walked along a corridor, entering, what looked like one of the science labs on Atlantis. He was walking towards the window, when another wave of dizziness washed over him. He staggered forwards then fell to the floor and Rob's world went dark. When he woke he saw the ceiling moving he, dizzy and nauseous he frowned, before the realisation, that he was being dragged kicked in. He slowly raised his head and saw the ugly creature with bad breath walking in front of him, talking with one of his minions, the other two pulling him along, by his feet. Rob struggled to get free but he was so weak. "Boss he's awake" one of the men spoke. The creature turned and faced them. "Pick him up" it ordered. Rob groaned as he was lifted back onto his feet. "You fight well for a human" it hissed "Thanks" Rob groaned in sarcasm "So do you for a….whatever the hell you are" he added. The creature ignored the insult and continued "I am Lakahn, we are warriors" it boasted. "I do have a name but you are unworthy to hear it" it snarled. Rob blinked, trying to stay conscious "How's the stomach?" he asked, seeing the gunshot he had inflicted "It is fine" the Lakahn replied "Too bad" Rob said, causing the creature to laugh it only lasted a moment, then it leant down to Rob's eye level "What are you doing here?" it asked. Rob smiled a bloody smile "Sightseeing, and you?" the creature smiled "You may mock me all you like, I will find out the truth" he turned around and walked towards one of the ancient labs "Bring him" it said.

Sheppard and Lorne's teams exited and the transporter and saw the blood over the wall and down the corridor "That's a lot of blood" Lorne said. "Yeah" John replied, seeing Rodney turn a little paler. Teyla had started following the blood, Ronan by her side. The rest followed them and they eventually found them self in the lab their friend had been it. They walked towards the vast pool of blood on the floor. "Oh my god, that's a lot of blood. Can anyone survive that blood loss?" Rodney asked "Not for long" Sheppard said. "Over here" Ronan called "Looks like there are four of them, they dragged him this way" he nodded in the direction that the trail leads. Teyla followed it "Teyla!" Sheppard called, she ignored him. He looked at Ronan who just shrugged and followed. John sighed and followed his friends, the others trailing him.

Robert must have passed out for when he came too his was tied to something hard and metallic. He was still in the outpost. "I did not think you would awaken" the Lakahn growled "I'm hard to kill" Rob replied, causing the Lakhan to laugh "I can see that". Rob tilted his head up and saw a device "It is a device made by the old ones. A medical device…among other things" the Lakhan grinned. Rob blinked, trying to force his eyes to focus. He was feeling light headed, most of his body was numb and he knew he had lost, and still was losing a lot of blood. His eyes focused and he saw the device. It looked like one of the Ancient MRI scanners, like they had back home, but bigger. Rob could just make out the Ancient text above it DNA RE-SEQUENCER _Oh Shit _Panic started to rise in him and he struggled to break free "Relax Robert this won't hurt a bit" the Lakhan said. Rob turned to face him "How did you…" the Lakahn smiled, the saliva on its fangs causing them to glisten. It raised it hand and Rob could see a shiny piece of metal….his dog tags. The table he was leaning on started moving towards the re-sequencer he tried to break free but was too weak. Once he was inside the machine light up. Fear started to rise in him, thinking about what this asshole was going to do to him. "You are a child of the old ones" he heard the Lakhan say "interesting" Rob took a few deep breaths and calmed down. He tried to think the machine off, but it would not respond.

It was taking every ounce of Teyla's strength to stop her from running down the corridors, knowing that when they found Robert and if he was still alive. No when. When he was found alive that her getting killed would be a bad thing. She heard Rodney asking about the blood, how much they had seen, just by following it and if anyone could survive. She tried to tone it all out, not wanting to give up hope. She felt Ronan's hand on her shoulder "We'll find him" he said softly. Teyla nodded. They kept on the trail for at least half an hour before John joined her side "Teyla" he said softly she kept on walking. John sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side, out of earshot of everyone else "Teyla we've been following this trail for ages. Even if he was still alive with that much blood loss….." he stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. Teyla slowly turned to face him, tears streaming down her face, her voice barely a whisper "I cannot lose him John…..he is….." She stopped her voice caught in her throat. Seeing Teyla like that made John's heart break god help whoever did this. "Come on" he said lifting her head "Let's go get him" he smiled. They carried on, followed the trail for another ten minutes, before they heard a blood curdling scream from a few corridors down.

Rob yelled in pain his head felt like it was on fire. He could hear the Lakahn chuckle outside. He wanted to get out of here and snap his neck, but the pain in his head was killing him, he wanted to give up. Just giving in to the pain, and die, at least then the pain would be gone. No he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't let that son of a bitch win. And for Teyla, he couldn't do that to her. He tried to move his head but that caused the pain to increase ten fold. He yelled again, so loud that he almost didn't hear the gunfire. Then it went quiet and the table he was on started to slide out. He closed his eyes and when he felt one of the restraints loosen he punched as hard as he could and felt his hand connect, he quickly got free and rolled off the table. His head was killing him but he was running on pure adrenaline he stood up and saw a shape on the other side of the table, he blinked and saw Ronan clutching the side of his face. Rob blinked again making sure. "What the fuck took you so long?" he asked, before his vision blurred and for the second time that day his world went dark.

He drifted in and out on the way back. He heard voices "We need to get him back to Atlantis soon or he won't make it" someone said…… "Hurry Up"………. "Careful"…….. "OK put him down gently"……….. "Atlan…….Jumper 1……..bound…….medical……..ETA…….."

Sam stood with Jennifer and a med team in the jumper bay, waiting for it to land. Sam had been in this situation many times and it never got easier. She watched Jumper 1 landed gracefully. From the outside it looked calm and peaceful, like nothing was out wrong she thought. That was until the rear hatch opened and she saw the chaos within. Blood covered most of the rear and John was performing CPR on Robert's lifeless, bloody body. Keller and her team rushed in, Teyla, Ronan and Rodney clearing a path. They all looked pale. John looked as Jennifer joined him "He crashed twice on the way back we had to hit him with the Defibrillator twice too get his heart going, that's not including the blood loss" he finished. Keller nodded and started ordering her team. They got him on a stretcher and attached a heart monitor, it's slow beeping the only indication that Rob was still alive "BPs 40/80 and falling heart rates also decreasing we need him in the O.R now" Keller ordered they started to lead him out when he crashed again "he's flat lining" she announced. A nurse handed her a defibrillator "Charge to 200…clear" Rob's body jolted as he was shocked "Clear" Keller repeated. Again he jolted, the flatline beep still going off "Charge to 300…..clear" Robert was shocked again, and again his body jolted. "Come on Rob" John said. Teyla was watching on, crying, Ronan standing beside her with a hand on her arm. Sam was crying too come on Rob, you survived a staff blast you can survive this she thought She felt someone holding her hand and looked to see Rodney holding it, looking at her. "Thanks" she whispered, McKay nodded. She turned back to Rob and Keller "Charge to 350" she ordered and Rob's body jolted again. A small crowd had gathered in the Jumper bay, but staying out of the way, including Lorne's team and Riley, who had returned through the gate. "Charge to 400" Keller ordered "but Doctor" one of the nurses began "Charge to 400" she ordered again. The nurse nodded "400" Robert's body jolted again. The flatline sound continued. They watched as Keller's shoulders slumped. Slowly she stood up and turned towards SGA-1 and Sam "I'm sorry" she said grimly. Everyone stood stunned. Teyla had dropped to her knees crying into Robert's chest, John and Ronan by her side. Sam turned to Rodney, who was torn between staying with her and being with Teyla. She smiled admiring his loyalty "Go" she said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah, she needs you" Sam replied, Rodney snorted but joined Teyla's side. Keller spoke up "Let's move him to the infirmary." They covered Robert's body in a white sheet and push him out of the bay, towards the transporter SGA-1 and Riley following.

Sam slowly walked into the control room "Chuck give me city wide" she ordered Chuck nodded "Yes ma'am" he pushed a few buttons, then nodded to her "Attention this is Col Carter I regret to inform you that Major Gough is……" she paused "Is dead. He was killed in the line of duty and will be forever missed" she nodded to Chuck who closed the intercom. Wordlessly she turned and went to her office.

In the infirmary Kaden was in shock. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was dead. He was brought out of his thoughts when Dr Keller and the med team entered, leading a gurney into the back. He then saw Teyla, Col Sheppard and the rest of SGA-1 and finally Riley, who came over to him, crying and fell into his arms. He rubbed her back, but couldn't find his voice to comfort her. She slowly stood up and looked at him. Kaden struggled out of bed. Riley was going to say something, but the look he gave her said it all, so she helped him. They made their way to where Robert's corpse was taken. Rodney and Ronan noticed them approach and moved out the way. Kaden nodded to them and put his arm on Teyla. She turned to face him and they shared a look of sorrow. They had not spoken much, until Robert and her had got together and had become good friends. He embraced her in a hug and looked at the white sheet covering his friend. He looked at Keller "Can I….can I see him?" he asked "Doc he's my best friend…my family….please" She nodded and Kaden limped forward. He slowly pulled back the sheet. Robert's eyes were closed, he had a cut over his eye, had a few bruises and was pale but other than that it looked like he was asleep. The damage must be lower he thought, he pulled the sheet back up, turned and limped back to the group.

A few minutes later Elizabeth entered "I just got back is it true?" she asked John turned to her and his look said it all "Oh God." She said tears welling up as she walked into John's arms. He kissed her forehead. Sam walked down the corridor and entered her quarters. She looked at a picture of her and SG1 old and new, then one of the team at General O'Neill's house. She remembered it well it was a few years after he had saved her life . In the picture were Vala and Daniel standing by Jack, Cameron and her, then Teal'c and Robert behind Cameron, making rabbit ears above Cam's head. She smiled at the memory. Next to that was a picture of Robert and her on the East Pier they were both smiling, he had his arm draped over her shoulder. She flashed back to that day it had snowed, for the first time ever in Pegasus and everyone had had a snowball fight on the piers. After the fight was over and the snow had begun to melt most people had cleared out. Only team Sheppard and her and Rob was left, and somehow John had managed to smuggle a camera in. They had all taken pictures and Sam had called to Rob "Hey Rob let's get one of us" she called out "us?" he asked "Yes we are friends and I don't think there's one of just the two of us" she replied "Yeah sure" he nodded and walked over wrapping his arm around her. John took the picture. The next thing she felt was cold down her back as Rob dumped some snow down her jumper he ran off laughing his ass off "Oh man you should see your face. John please tell me you got a picture of that" he laughed. Sam grabbed some snow and took off after him. She came back to reality and started to cry. There was a chime at her door and she struggled to regain her composure. The door opened and Rodney was standing there "I ah I wanted to see if you were all right" he mumbled Sam nodded but started to cry. Rodney walked over to her and held her in his arms as she cried for her lost friend.

_Bet you never saw that coming heh. So what's going to happen next? Is the major really dead, what happened to the Lakhan? And as _bejjackson_ asked in an E-Mail why this is called those with the will to fight. Well two reasons 1 my previous title sucked. No really it was called "Stargate Atlantis fanfic" as I didn't have another and I had no actual outline for the story and because now I do and The Lakhan will be the main bad guys and there will be a war…eventually_


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hi everyone I have received a few e-mails asking what's going on with this story. Thank you for your interest but life has been hectic lately and I've been working on a few other stories as well. I did write a whole chapter that I was going to put up, but decided I didn't like the way it was heading and am currently in the process of re-writing it. I just wanted to assure everyone that I will continue this story. Expect a new chapter up soon.

Thanks

-Alex


End file.
